


A New Day

by Jessi_Knight



Series: Moments [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_Knight/pseuds/Jessi_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stef and Lena wake up Friday morning, June 26th, and hear about the Supreme Court's Obergefell v. Hodges ruling from their daughter, Mariana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day

Friday morning, June 26th, 2015.

Lena Adams Foster blinked her eyes open and tried to think. She'd been dreaming, but now she just had that kinda tip of your tongue feeling about it. She sighed, left the world of dreams behind, and enjoyed that it was quiet and that she had the rare treat to lay there in that silence and think about exactly nothing whatsoever of any importance.

A rare luxury, that's what you'd call that.

Stef stirred a little next to her, Stef's hand on her belly sliding it's warmth up a few inches. Lena snuggled closer to her a bit and leaned her head in her wife's direction, letting her mind wonder.

She imagined she was in Catalina right now, Stef by her side like she was now, the two of them sleeping in to an unheard of hour. It was the weekend... they were staying at some bed and breakfast neither of them had ever _heard_ of before, and she hadn't a worry in the world.

Then Mariana screamed about as loud as Lena had ever heard her and Stef sat up like a bolt out of the blue.

"Where is it, what's... what's going on...?" Stef blinked, looking around in utter bewilderment.

Lena laughed softly to herself, she couldn't help it - she'd never seen Stef _look_ like that before, not as long as they'd been together, not as long as she'd known her. She'd thought she knew every way Stef could look by heart, but, she guessed, this proved there were still a few she hadn't seen yet.

"Honey, it's okay. It was just Mariana." Lena told her, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Stef from behind, laying her head on her shoulder. She'd been awake, and, while, yeah, it was loud, she'd been able to tell easily from long experience with her daughter's ways that it was an excited scream, not any other kind. "Nothing's wrong, she's just..."

"Being the charming, lovable, vibrant daughter we know and adore?" Stef ventured blearily, fighting a yawn.

"I'd imagine so..." Lena replied, letting her eyelids fall about halfway closed and smiling to herself a little, leaning up to her wife more.

"Well, alright then." Stef said, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it anyway?" She asked.

"Little past seven I think." Lena answered absently.

Stef yawned. "Time to get up then."

Lena noticed the sound of a door opening and footsteps and then there was a hurried knock on the door. "Moms, wake up!" She called. "You _need_ to hear this!"

Stef laughed and got up off the bed, Lena crossing her legs and hunching her back a bit, watching after Stef as she went to open the door for their daughter. "Alright, what's all-" Stef was cut off by the quickest zero to hug land speed record Lena had ever seen.

"Omygod, you're totally married in Georgia now!" She told them, backing up from Stef to go jump on the bed with Lena and hug her too, the two of them tumbling back on the bed. "And Texas, Arkansas, anywhere! I mean, in the country I guess." Mariana told them, sitting up.

Lena got back up to sitting too and looked at Stef. "They ruled?"

"They totally ruled!" Mariana answered. "Well, five of them did, the other four, not so much..." Mariana's smile was completely infections. Just then Callie came to the door, smiling indulgently at Mariana's display. Jude followed close after, Brandon a bit further back as he emerged from his room still looking half asleep to find out what the uproar was about.

"What's going on?" Jude asked.

"I think... the Supreme Court just federally legalized gay marriage?" Stef asked, looking between Lena and Mariana for conformation.

"Damn right they did." Mariana said. "We totally need to have a party or something." She looked over to Lena. "Right?"

Lena laughed just a little. Wow was that ever a good feeling. "Yeah, I... you know, that actually sounds like a perfectly reasonable response right about now." She replied, trying to wrap her head around what she'd just heard.

Stef came over and sat next to her and they hugged and Lena kissed her. "Best Friday morning news ever, don't you think?" Stef asked softly.

Lena smiled and sighed. "I do feel lighter somehow." She said, confessing the simple truth of what she felt inside.


End file.
